


you play stupid games (you win stupid prizes)

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU - 2020, Arts & Crafts, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day three of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblr.arts & crafts feat. impatient luthor-danvers children and i don't need your help i have a degree in engineering lena luthor-danvers and my wife is a genius stop asking me kara luthor-danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	you play stupid games (you win stupid prizes)

**Author's Note:**

> i have had to edit to this to give credit for the idea to my friend eve
> 
> people should be proud of me for this... three days is good with my commitment issues
> 
> i also met up with my ex today and now we're talking... don't be proud of me for that... shame me for it... i won't stop but maybe i'll feel more guilty about it and i really should cs that shit was toxic
> 
> reminder:  
> leon (leo) is the eldest at five, zaria (zari) is the middle at two and a half and cailin is the baby [pronounced car-leen]

“Why are we doing this?” Lena sighed as she took a long drink of wine. 

“We need to make sure it all works,” Kara bounced around Lena, grabbing a knife and opening the make-your-own Christmas decorations craft box that for some reason they had decided was a good way to spend the day with their very young children who always had too much energy and too little focus, “And make an example,”. 

Lena picked up the instructions that Kara had pulled out and her eyes almost fell out as soon as she laid eyes on the first page. She turned it around. It wasn’t upside down before. Lena turned it on one side and then the other. It didn’t make any more sense anyway she put it. She put down her glass of wine and pulled her glasses on so she could look at it properly. 

“Tell me what to do first, genius,” the familiar voice of her wife brought Lena out of her thoughts. She spoke eleven languages, she could figure out some English instructions. 

“Lena?” Kara questioned. 

“Yeah, just figuring it out, darling,” Lena mumbled, opening onto the next page and studying the diagrams. She turned over the next few pages. Maybe, it would make more sense in Spanish. For some reason it did, a little. 

“You need the card with the template,” Lena looked up at the pile of so much paper and card that Kara had pulled out. 

“For which design?” Kara asked looking through the paper. 

“Circular one,” Lena shrugged, looking at the outline in the instruction sketch, it looked like it would make a sphere. 

“There are two of those,” Kara smiled and Lena sighed, looking up at the two pieces of card that she held up and then back at the instructions and then back at the card. Kara sped up behind her and rested her head on Lena’s shoulders to look at the instructions.

“Why are they in Spanish?”. 

“English didn’t make sense,” Lena mumbled.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kara laughed and Lena turned to face Kara, raising an eyebrow as she turned back the pages to the English instructions. 

Kara’s brow furrowed, the crinkle forming as she read the first page. “That’s not English,” she mumbled. 

“Unfortunately, it is,” Lena laughed, bringing up her thumb and smoothing out of the crinkle causing Kara to turn and face her with a soft smile. Lena leaned forward and stole a quick kiss before turning the instructions back to Spanish. 

“I swear that’s that in the picture,” Kara pointed between the instructions and the card. 

“Let’s go with that one then,” Lena smiled, handing the card to Kara who sped back to the scissors. Lena instantly missed the warm body that had been pressing into her back. Superspeed made quick and precise work of the cutting and the template was out in front of Lena before she could even begin to look through the next part of the instructions. 

“Okay,” Lena dragged out the word as she tried to decipher the overly-complicated wording. She had masters degrees in engineering and astrophysics and bachelors degrees in chemistry, biology and physics, she could figure out to put some paper together. “I think,” Lena kept dragging out each syllable to buy her time, “The best idea might be to,” she spoke slowly, mulling over each word as Kara’s lips started to curl up in a small smile of realisation at what Lena was doing. 

“Do you need help, Zhao?” Kara bit back a light laugh. 

“I have masters degrees in engineering and astrophysics and I am the youngest ever CEO of a Fortune 500 company which specialises in science, I can figure out craft instructions,” Lena gave Kara a signature death stare over the top of the instructions which only made laughter bubble out of her wife and fill the room. 

“Don’t forget the three bachelors degrees,” she smiled between laughs. 

“You need to match the number tabs to the letter tabs,” Lena sighed, ignoring her wife, “One to A, two to B and so on and so forth,”. 

“Got it,” Kara smiled and a burst of superspeed later and her wife’s hand was fully stuck inside a paper dome. Lena slowly lowered the glass of wine she had been bringing to her lips with a sigh before looking at Kara’s hand again and bringing the glass back up and downing it. 

“Something went wrong,” Kara pressed her lips together meekly. 

“Gathered that,” Lena laughed, getting out of her chair and going over to her wife. “Did you stick them in order?” she asked, studying the damage, she didn’t want to tear it. 

“You didn’t say to do that!” Kara protested, her head falling into one of her hands. 

“I thought it was self-explanatory,” Lena defended herself, trying to pull apart two of the tabs without ripping anything. That wasn’t going to work. Lena tried another. “We might need to cut one and then use some tape,” she decided.

“Is that the best MIT’s smartest student can come with?” Kara teased. 

Lena spun to face her wife and raised an eyebrow, “I will grow out my nails,” she deadpanned. 

“Because that would make a difference to our sex life,” Kara laughed, reaching behind Lena for the scissors and bringing them up and cut one part of she could slip her hand out while Lena searched for a response. 

“You know what,” she spluttered over her words as she searched for something to say. Kara sped away to get some tape and reappeared on the other side of the table, reaching for the sphere. 

“You can’t dispute the truth,” Kara shrugged, wrapping the tape around the broken part and throwing Lena a wink. 

“Divorce is an option,” Lena mumbled, knowing full well Kara could hear every word she said crystal clear. 

“Empty threats, Luthor-Danvers,” Kara sidled around the table, shaking her head, “Empty threats,” she pulled Lena into a hug from behind, her arms wrapping around Lena’s waist, “You’re stuck with me forever,” she whispered into her ear. 

“I’m sure I can get on board with that,” Lena smiled, spinning in Kara’s arms and pushing up on her tiptoes to meet her wife’s lips in a kiss. It deepened, a little unintentional, maybe a product of the alcohol in Lena’s system and Kara pushed Lena up against the table. Lena reached a hand behind her to make sure she didn’t lose balance and her hand hit some paper which crumbled beneath her hand. 

“Fuck,” she whispered into Kara’s mouth, pulling away and looking back at the ex-sphere onto the table. 

“Fuck,” Kara laughed, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder, “I’ll get the tape,” she mumbled, making no effort to move. Lena smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to her wife’s temple, her arms wrapping around the taller woman. 

It took twenty minutes, and Lena swore it was just eye-strain, but they were definitely tears to make the sphere look somewhat spherical again and then they had to figure out a way to get glitter onto it. 

“Maybe if we wrap it all in masking tape and then cover it in glue then the glitter will stick,” Kara suggested. 

“Or double-sided sticky tape,” Lena sighed as she poured herself her second glass of wine. 

“We don’t have either of those tapes though,” Kara sighed. 

“And it’s ten o’clock at night and all the shops are shut,”. 

“I’ll go to New York or England or Australia or something,” Kara lazily materialised her suit and pulled her glasses off. She pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before flying out of the window. Lena took a long drink of wine, she had had better plans for their Friday night. It definitely involved more of Kara close to her and more crappy hallmark movies that Kara forced her to watch and Lena pretended to hate. 

“Got it!” Kara reappeared in front of her with a huge smile and Lena found herself smiling too as she watched her wife so happy over some simple tape as she started to wrap it around the sphere carefully. Her smile left her mouth a little, though it stayed gleaming in her eyes, as she focused on making sure not to destroy the sphere with the extra layer of tape, the tell-tale crinkle forming between her eyebrows.

“I love you,” Lena found herself saying and Kara completely stopped and looked up at Lena as a smile split her face in half. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed lightly before refocusing on the tape but Lena could only focus on her wife. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice cut through her thoughts and Lena focused on what her wife was doing. “Can you hold this still, please?” she smiled. 

“Yeah,” Lena leaned over and held the sphere still while Kara pulled off the other side of the tape. 

“What were you thinking about just then?” Kara asked the pointed question as she focused anywhere but Lena. 

“Darling,” Lena smiled, her wife definitely already knew the answer if her smirk was anything to go by. Kara just pulled out the pout, batting her eyelids. Lena shook her head and sighed, “My wife,” she caught Kara’s eye with a small smile. 

“Oh yeah, what’s this wife of yours like,” Kara smirked as Lena moved to sit on the table so she could hold the sphere still more easily. 

“Well, she’s this very cute, if a little annoying,” Lena smiled as Kara gasped dramatically. 

“I’m sure it’s all very endearing though,”. 

“It is,” Lena laughed, “She’s also very beautiful and has these amazing muscles and these blue eyes you can get lost in and the most stunning blonde hair,” Lena shuffled closer to Kara, her legs swinging over the other side of the table, so they rested on the bench, a knee pushed up against Kara’s hip. 

“And she is this brilliant mother who stays up till god knows what hour just to figure out some craft instructions,”. Kara shook her head, an unwavering smile on her face as she avoided Lena’s eyes, ducking her head and focusing on the bauble. 

Lena lifted a finger to turn Kara’s chin so Kara faced her and met her eyes, “And she’s one of my four favourite people and the other three she helped make,” Lena shrugged. 

“Don’t distract the person operating heavy machinery,” Kara murmured, shaking her head as she looked in Lena’s eyes with an unwavering gaze. 

“It’s paper,” Lena whispered, the hand under Kara’s chin moving so it threaded into her hair. 

“Shut up,” Kara laughed as she leaned down to meet Lena’s lips in another kiss. 

By the time they were done with the glitter, it was eleven. They were in bed by midnight and awake five hours later with Cailin’s cry through the baby monitor. The kids loved the crafts. Lena didn’t. Somehow it took Leo just five minutes to figure out how to make it without the instructions or Lena’s help and it took Zari just two. Lena swore it was a fluke as she watched them put the baubles with expertise. 

**Author's Note:**

> dear reader,  
> my friend proofed this and said the fluff contained within was tooth-rotting. i would like to remind everyone to visit the dentists regularly. enclosed below is also a voucher for the dentists redeemable in the united states only where for some trip ass mother fucking reasons corporate cunts won't give you free healthcare.
> 
> for anyone who hasn't read my notes before i regularly slag off the usa as my socialist (marxism would be good but it's a utopia) british nhs-loving mind can't comprehend the thing that is the usa. 
> 
> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
